La La Land
by N-u-t-Meghan
Summary: Edward stumbles into La-La-Land after wrestling with Emmett. Bella has been living there since 1934, never aging. Bella teaches Edward the first Rule of La-La-Land, you can't go home. Full sum inside. ExB. R&R. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Edward and Emmett are sparring. Suddenly Edward falls down a hole in the roots of a tree. Emmett slides in after him, but the strange thing is, Edwards not in the hole anymore. Alice can't see him in her visions, and his scent is gone. So where did he go? To La La land of course. The barren wonderland where Bella has lived alone, never aging, since 1934. Able to look upon the world they came from, Edward watches as his family struggles to figure out what has become of him. Bella teaches him about the rules of this world. The first rule of this place, you can never go home.**

**I own nothing, except for La-La-Land.**

**Enjoy your time in La-La-Land.**

**

* * *

**

**~Emmett's Point of View~**

"I am so going to kick your ass!" I shouted as I lunged at my brother. He dodged out of my path and attacked back. He landed on my back and pulled my arm behind my back. For a human it would be rather painful to be in the position he had me in, but I had a plan. I used my other arm to grab his neck and pull him from my back. He tumbled over me and landed in a bush of nettles. I laughed.

"Oh, you just ruined my favourite shirt!" Edward yelled, "I'm going to rip your arms off!"

"Now, now Eddie," I teased him, "Just because your a virgin doesn't mean you have the strength to rip my arms off." I laughed. That got him rilled up. He lunged at me and I side stepped. His momentum made it so that he crashed into a tree. I laughed at him. Jasper was laughing to the side of our little sparring match. I froze when I heard Alice gasp. We all looked to her. She pointed to where Edward was standing. Or had been standing. There was a big hole in the ground leading under the tree.

I smirked and ran over to the hole. "Edward? Are you going to hide in there all day to avoid defeat?" No answer. Looking back to Alice I shrugged, "He's not going to come out easily I suppose."

"No," Alice's eyes were filled with fear, "He's not going to come out."

"Then I guess I'll have to go down after him!" I laughed, sliding down the hole. The inside of the hole was almost a room-sized thing. It was a hole the roots had dug from the ground. The room was a perfect circle, with roots hanging down in various places. The only exit was from where I had come in from, and Edward wasn't there. "Edward?" I whispered.

"No!" Alice screamed from outside. I race out to see what was wrong. "He's gone! I can't find him in my visions. He won't reappear. It's like he died! He's gone. He's gone." Alice crumpled to the floor of the forest. "Why?" her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"Alice calm down," Jasper tried to calm her, "What happened? What was your vision?"

"That's just the thing," She wept, "I was trying to see who would win the fight, then everything went black." She covered her face, "I tried to see what happened, Emmett has a future, but to my visions, Edward is dead." She wept into Jaspers shoulder. Rosalie was frozen, unmoved from where she had stood while Edward and I had been sparring. She was looking at the hole in the roots of the tree.

"He's gone." She whispered.

**~Edward's Point of View~**

I lunged at Emmett, missing by only a few centimeters. Unfortunatly, I rammed into a tree. Jasper burst out laughing as I pulled myself off of the now dented tree. I sighed and slid down to the tangle of roots beneath me. Alice was trying to see who would win this fight. I smirked. It was all so typical of a summer day for us. I looked beneath me as the ground started to shake. I heard the words come from the tree, "A perfect addition to La-La-Land." I was about to ask my family if they had heard what I had heard, when, suddenly, the roots gave way and I fell into oblivion. I scrammed as I fell towards nothingness. I looked up to see thee roots of the trees seal up above me, taking away any form of light I had.

It was terrifying to be hurtling towards what you didn't know what was at the end. I closed my eyes knowing that that wouldn't help me to know what I was falling towards. Suddenly, the feeling of falling stopped. I opened my eyes again.

My breath caught with what I saw. Rose petals were falling from the sky, The grass was at least half a foot high, long stemmed flowers of oranges and reds dotted the ground. The trees were full of yellows, reds, golds and oranges. The clouds were golden, and everything looked so beautiful. I sat up, listening, I could here a stream close by. I followed my ears, getting up, and winding my way between the grasses. I had no intention of running, I wanted to take in this world slowly.

I could hear no life in the area. I wondered if there was anyone else in this world. If there was, who were they? Did someone bring me here? My thoughts were brushed away by the sight of the stream. The rocks beneath it were purples and blues. I gazed down through the clear water. My arms reached out, and scooped up a handful without my permission. They brought it up to my lips. The thought of drinking water was repulsive, but for some reason, my body wanted it. I took a tentative sip. I could not stop dinking what my hands had brought to my face. The water was so good. I don't think it was water at all. It tasted better than human blood.

After a few sips I looked into my reflection and saw what I had not seen in a long time. Green eyes starred back at me. I gasped and kept looking. Felling something inside of me churning. I pressed my forefinger and middle finger to my wrist and felt my heartbeat. I moved away from the strange liquid in the stream and panicked. What had just happened? Was I human again?

I took a number of deep breaths and shook my head. Where the Hell am I? I felt warm water running down my face. Why was I pulled way from my family? Why am I here? I could feel myself crying. It felt like a new thing. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried. Where was my family right now? Were they trying to find me? I pinched myself. I knew that was what humans were supposed to do if they thought they were dreaming. I could feel it. No good. I wasn't dreaming. Did I hurt myself when I fell down that hole? No. I was a vampire, I could have survived that.

"What is this hell?" I asked myself aloud. Throwing my face into my hands and weeping. Tears freely coming down my face.

I didn't expect an answer to my question, but I got one. "This place is called La-La-Land. I'm sorry you ended up here." The beautiful voice whispered into my ear as two arms wrapped around me. The gesture was comforting. I fell into the persons arms without thinking. I wept there for a while. When I was done crying for what I had lost, I pulled away from them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said to her. I looked up to see the mahogany haired girl looking at me with chocolate brown eyes full of sorrow. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, with pearls hanging down in three rows from her neck. She had bare feet, and a chain around her ankle, like a bracelet. She was beautiful.

"When I woke up here I wanted someone to wake me from this nightmare," she whispered, "I didn't have anyone to hold me when I cried. I thought you might need it." she looked away, a blush spread across her face. "My name is Bella."

I was silent for a moment. "My name is Edward."

* * *

**How was that for the first Chapter? I hoped you liked it. If you are wondering what it looks like, I based it on the video for brick by boring brick, by Paramore. So, thats the landscape.**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Landscape inspired by Paramore's Brick By Boring Brick. **

**I only own La-La-Land and it's Magic! And the Joujee fruits! yum!**

**Enjoy Your time In La-La-Land**

**

* * *

**

**~Bella's Point Of View~**

The beautiful Boy that had stumbled into the World that I'm trapped in looked into the river. His panicked look told me something was wrong. He only saw his reflection and already he was frightened. He shook his head. For some reason, he had tears running down his face. He felt his pulse and more tears spilled over his green eyes. My breath caught when he uttered his first words here. Not because of what he said, rather, the perfection of his voice was amazing.

"What is this Hell?" He whispered.

"This place is called La-La-Land. I'm sorry you ended up here." I whispered in his ear, putting my arms around his shoulders, hoping to comfort him in some way. My memories of the first few years in this place. For this man, it would be easier. He had someone to help him through this time. He wouldn't be alone. Though, some part of me wished that I could have passed back into the real world when he came here. That was against the rules of this place though.

I felt him fall into me. I looked at our position, it reminded me of when I watched my father comfort my mother when I disappeared. I had watched from the pool of ice. It was the only place you could look upon your family and friends. I knew he would want to see that. _Soon_ I promised myself.

It seemed like It had only been a few minutes, but I had learned to tell time in this place. It had been an hour since he had arrived in La-La-Land. He had a long time ahead of him. He pulled away, rubbing at his eyes, "I'm sorry you had to see that." He sniffed.

He looked at me, taking in my appearance. I looked back at him, taking in his appearance. His untidy copper hair shined in the sun, making it look almost golden. His features were pointed, almost like he had been carved from stone and made to perfection. The creator of this world had probably placed him into his clothes, like they had mine. He wore a white button up shirt, a white tie, and beige pants. He too was barefoot, and like me he had a silver chain around his ankle.

"When I woke up here I wanted someone to wake me from this nightmare," I paused, thinking back to the beginning of this mess, "I didn't have anyone to hold me when I cried. I thought you might need it." I averted my eyes from him, warmth spread across my face. "My name is Bella."

His silence made me nervous, I didn't dare look up to meet his eyes. I just waited for him to speak, "My name is Edward."

The winds picked up, I knew that it was coming close to the dusk. He had just lost his family. He would never be able to speak to them again. One more nightmare would come to me tonight. I looked at him quickly. Would he have nightmares too? Time could only tell.

"If you don't mind me asking, Bella, what happened to you?" He asked. Curiosity coloured his eyes. I gave him a week smile.

"I was," I looked at him now, "Walking with my sister, Coraline, I fell through the roots of a tree into blackness. When I was falling, I heard my sister scream my name. I was afraid to close my eyes for the longest time. I just kept looking down, scramming for anyone to save me. I finally decided the impact was going to come soon. I shut my eyes and prayed to God to catch me." I had cried so many times that it was hard to believe that I could shed more now, "Then when I opened my eyes, I saw this place. I was entranced. It was beautiful. I found this stream, and the water was so tasty. I wondered this place for days. Just looking for someone to tell me where I was. I finally realized I was alone here. I was devastated. I've been here since 1934 in the real world. It's a long time to be alone with your thoughts."

"Indeed." Edward said, he looked like he wanted to say something more, but he didn't. He just looked away from me, in thought. I bit my lips together. He was confusing.

I looked up at the horizon, where the sun began to dip beneath the distant mountains. I'd been to them and back, beyond them was just an endless sea where the waves were purple. This place was crazy. I wiped away the tears again. Knowing I was only hours away from the nightmares. My mind was going to run rampant with the terrors of being alone without anyone to help you.

"It seems that it's time to build a fire for the night." He said, looking with me to the darkness to come. I nodded. That was the only thing I was allowed to do for the past few decades in this nightmare world. He stood and approached a tree. He pulled off a small branch. It grew back instantly. He gasped and looked at me, then back at the tree. He pulled it off again, seeing that it kept growing back he gathered many of the same branch and set them together in an area cleared of grass. Soon he had a fire going.

"Would you like me to go and get some fruits?" I asked Edward. I knew that he would be getting hungry all too soon. His eyes strayed not an inch from the fire as he nodded. His tacit approval was all I needed to go off in the direction of the Trees that help what I called Joujee Fruits. They were like apples that tasted of sweet butterscotch toffee's. There skin was blue freckled with black. At first sight I avoided it, favouring things that were somewhat familiar. Like the green banana's that actually tasted like cotton candy. When I started to become suicidal I tried everything I could get my hands on. Unfortunately, there was nothing in La-La-Land that could kill you.

I was lost in thought when out of the corner of my i thought I could see something moving. I slowly turned, It was dark now. I could see The fire in the distance. The fruits were in my arms. I had a thrill of fear running down my spine. I knew there was nothing to fear in this world. I had never come across something living other than the plants. Still, my legs carried me swiftly back to where Edward had set up the fire.

**~Alice's Point Of View~**

We all took turns going into the hole in the ground, Emmett was panicked. He was blaming himself for Edwards disappearance. I kept telling him it was an unpredictable, random, once in a lifetime occurrence. I was glad that Esme and Carlisle were back at the house and hadn't been here to witness the Harry Houdini of the Millennium. "Emmett!" I shouted one more time, "If I didn't see it coming then you couldn't have stopped it! For peat's sake shut the heck up!"

"It wouldn't have happened if I had just refrained from calling him a Virgin. I'm sure of it Alice, he wouldn't have attacked me, I wouldn't have dodged, and he wouldn't have hit that stupid tree making it mad so that it killed him." Emmett said in one breath. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"So." Rose smiled, "You think that if I hit the tree, It will get mad and kill me?" She stepped over to the tree and raised her hand in a fist. "Like this?" She slammed her fist into the tree making a large dent. Emmet flinched and ran to pick her up.

"No! It's going to eat you!" He screamed.

I had a vision of Esme looking like she was on the verge of tears inside the hollow under the tree. I gasped and turned around. She was right behind me. "What's going to eat Rosalie?" I gulped. I turned franticly towards Jasper and with my eyes wide, begged him to lie. He was just as Panicked as I was. His eyes were wide as he stared at Esme. "Where's Edward?"

"The tree ate him." Jasper said, afraid of what was going to happen to Esme.

She barked out a laugh, "No seriously you guys, Where is he?" She looked at me.

"The tree ate him." I said, pointing to the tree in question.

"I'm serious you guys, the school called and wanted him to call back, he got valedictorian." Esme's face turned serious. She glared at Emmett.

He gulped, but said the same thing, "The tree ate him."

"Thats preposterous." She said, a mock smile on her face. "Tell me where he is you guys."

Rosalie walked up to Esme then, "We're telling the truth, He fell into the roots of the tree, ten disappeared. We went down to look, but he's gone."

"No." Esme said, running over to the tree. She looked down into the roots. She didn't stop past a second to consider. She jumped down into the room beneath the tree and I followed her in. She looked like she was going to cry. I held her there for a while. She wept dryly for a while. "Why, Alice? Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know why Esme," I whispered, "but everything happens for a reason, right?"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Feel free to suggest something, cause, I'm still writing this thing.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I had family visiting, and unpacking from our recent move that I still needed to do. It's raining so I can't go out on the lake today so I thought I would update this story today. So enjoy.**

**~Edward's Point of View~**

I was staring at the fire now, It felt good to be in it's warmth. I felt the pang of hunger settle over me as I waited for Bella to come back with the food. I felt truly sorry for her. She had been in isolation for so long. I wanted to see into her mind to feel the pain that she had been caused. Certainly it must have been how Carlisle felt during this first few centuries. I had only just met her and yet I felt a longing to never leave her side. She was beautiful.

I looked up into the night sky of this landscape. I wanted more than anything to not see the stars. I wanted to see nothing but blackness above me. Alas, there was a moon that shined blood red, and thousands of stars in every colour of the rainbow. I felt tears running down my face again, I fought to hold them in. Eventually the stream had stopped. Thats when I heard Bella coming back.

Her arms carried apple shaped fruits. Unfortunately, they looked nothing like apples otherwise. There skin was blue, and freckled with black dots. If anything, they looked poisonous. My face gave away the uneasy feeling I had from them. Bella just laughed at me.

"I call these Joujee fruits. They taste of butterscotch toffees." She said, placing them down between us on the ground. "I didn't like how they looked at first either, but, I tried them and they were good."

"Oh." I said. I watched her bite down into one, her face turned into a goofy grin. I smiled and took one of them in my hands. I bit into it. My eyes widened then closed so I could enjoy the flavour in my mouth. I felt my face form a smile as I swallowed the first bite. I bit into it again, devouring it entirely. I looked at the pile again and looked at Bella who just smirked and grabbed two more and placed them in her lap, she hadn't even eaten half of her first Joujee thing.

"You take the rest. It looks as if your hungry anyway," she chuckled. I smiled sheepishly and took a bite of the second one and tried to show some restraint. It went like that, no words, just eating as we finished our dinner. Bella just smiled at me for most of the time. Then came the big question that had been in the back of my mind.

"Can we sleep in this place?" I asked her awaiting the answer. Sleep was a felling I hadn't experienced in 92 years. I wanted to remember how to dream. But at the same time I feared the possibility that i could wake up in 1918 in the hospital, dieing. If this was possible, then I didn't want to fall asleep. Could feel myself growing tired though. I didn't want to fight it either.

"Yes." She nodded. Her eyes held sorrow and fear. She blinked several times and turned her head to the sky. "What was your family like?"

"It was crazy." I smiled, laying back down on the ground. We both watched as a star shot across the night sky. "If I told you about it, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"I've seen both of my best friend turn into a werewolf, and my second best friend turn into a vampire, try me." She said.

"I was a vampire before I came here you know." I whispered, hoping she wouldn't catch it. She did.

"Really, how many humans did you kill?" She said bitterly. She looked saddened.

"6, all of them were going to kill others, or had killed someone at some point." I told her. "Thats when I decided I didn't want to be like them. I went back to Carlisle, who Is like a father for me. We hunted animals in our family. There were seven of us living in Forks before I came here. Carlisle took the position of father for our family. Esme, his wife, was our mother. The rest of us went to school and assumed the position of their children.

"My "brothers," Emmett and Jasper, were seniors, along with Rosalie, Jaspers 'twin' and Emmett's girlfriend slash wife." I looked at her to see if she was keeping up. She nodded for me to go on, "Emmett was my sibling, along with Alice, who is a junior and Jasper's wife. We don't really talk to the humans at the high school and they tend to avoid us. I was the only one in my family who didn't have a 'mate'. We never slept. Vampires can't, so I usually filled my nights with bettering myself in ways like music, and studying. Everyone else spent there nights with there special someone doing things that shouldn't be mentioned casually.

"In all reality, I'm glad I was the one sucked down that hole instead of one of them," I smiled thinking of how each of them might of reacted in being brought into this world without there spouse. "It would have brought them pain in knowing there spouse was away from them, miserable."

"I know that when I was sucked down, My family must have been in pain. I'm just glad that it was me, and not my sister who came, she had a bright future, and she gave birth to my niece who gave birth to my great nephew."

She had tears running down her face. Her eyes were closed. For a second I thought she was going to say something more, then she rolled over asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me. Something I hadn't felt in over a century.

~**Carlisle's Point Of View**~

When I returned home from work, I was shocked to find my family all standing in the living room. I could feel the mourning feeling that jasper had been unable to keep to himself. I looked around and noted Edward was not there. "What's wrong?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to be attacked for disturbing something.

Esme was the first to respond, "Edwards gone." She choked out a sob.

"Where did he go?" I was shocked to hear that Edward had left the family so abruptly. What would cause him to do such a thing?

"That's the thing Carlisle," Alice whispered, the liveliness in her voice submerged in sadness, "We have no idea."

"Well he must have had a reason to just up and leave." I said, "He didn't tell you why?" That too was so unlike him. I wondered briefly if he had made a mistake at school. No, Everyone would be packing if that had happened.

"No," Alice said, "He didn't leave, he disappeared. I can't see him in my visions, He's completely gone from my sight. It's as if he never existed, if he had died, I would be able to find the body, but he didn't." Alice ranted, "He's no longer a part of our world."

The full impact of her words hit me like a blow from Emmett to the stomach. I felt colder than normal knowing that not even Edward's body, nor his ashes could be found. I knew the pain on my face was visible. For Peat sake he was my first son. I had never loved anyone more, other than Esme, than him. I felt myself squeeze my eyes shut, but my world had already become black. I stood there, trying to wake up back in the 1600's the day that I had been turned.

It was to no avail. When I opened my eyes, everyone was still there, just as sad as before. There was no way to deny it. Edward was gone.

"Hey," Emmett said suddenly, "What are we going to tell the school? Edward got Valedictorian for his class." The thought brought me great wary.

"Your right Emmett, what the heck are we going to tell them?" Rosalie said, "They will try looking for him if we tell them he went missing. And if we tell them he ran away, then people will ask questions as to why. Either way it will be dangerous for one party."

"This is true." Jasper said, "If we tell them the truth though, then maybe we can find out more about the tree he disappeared down."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Alice said, "He disappeared down the roots of a tree, and when we went in to look for him, there was nothing." A blank look came over her face. She was having a vision. "We tell them the truth."

"What happens?" Esme sniffed, looking at Alice for hope. "does it help?"

"The tree is protected by the Natives in La Push. Chief Swan's Great-Great Aunt fell down the same tree, and no one's seen her since." Alice said, "His friend Billy Black, is going to meet with us and tell us the legend of the tree with his tribe's past."

"That may be a problem seeing as his tribe doesn't want us on there land." I said. The treaty had been renewed when we moved here.

"He doesn't see us as a threat anymore, I don't know why." Alice said.

**~Billy's Point Of View~**

When Charlie came into my house dressed in his Police chief attire I rolled myself out of the kitchen to ask what was wrong. His reply shocked me.

"Another person fell down the roots of the Koyoka Tree." His eyes were somber, remembering his families tragic loss.

"Who?" I gasped, our tribe had had the tree guarded ever since the first settlers had stumbled upon out tribe. It was a nationally protected tree that had deep magic connected with our people.

"You may not be happy about this." He said, "Edward Cullen."

If I could have been anymore shocked, I would have been standing. "That's..." I didn't know what to say. "I guess I have to tell them the story then. Of how our people first fund out about the tree and what it did."

"That's why I'm here," Charlie sighed, "They want to know what happened."

"Well, Are you going to take me to them or what?" I said. "Jake! I'm going to be back later, don't wait up!" I yelled to Jacob who was in his room on his X-Box.

"Okay!" He yelled back. "I'll just call the Guys over and we'll have a game night."

"Let's go Charlie." I said, rolling out the front door towards his patrol car.

~**Bella's Point of View**~

I woke up In the middle of the night screaming. I heard a rustling noise beside me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I heard a velvet voice beside me ask. I just let the tears rush over me. "Please tell me," the voice said.

Usually, my dreams consist of me watching as Coraline gets pulled down the roots of the tree into this Hell hole. Tonight, however, I watched Edward being ripped from this place and away from me. It seemed to me that this world was going to play tricks on me. Why would I be afraid of that, he had only been here one day. If anything I would want him to be free of this world and back with his family. "I think I need to show you the Pool of Ice." My vice came out in sobs.

"What's that?"

**And Cliffy... Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to end it, I have to start planning the next chapter, which is going to have Bella and Edward watch as Billy Explains to The Cullens what the Koyoka tree is about. I really need to start thinking up what the legend will go like. So if you have any Tips please review and tell me. I like reviews so don't think I'm going to chew your head off if you review.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
